Introductions
by Sialia-currucoides
Summary: The day when Team Minato was formed: The last of their clans know each other and the boyfriend and teammates are a bit shocked. Drabble.


**Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here writing this.**

* * *

 **Introductions**

"My name is Nohara Rin. My hobbies are cooking and reading. I like cats, the color red and I hate to see people in pain. My aspirations are to help people and to serve my village." She smiled sweetly, glancing shyly at Kakashi from the corner of her eyes, getting a view of Obito as well since he had squeezed himself between them.

"Alright, I am Uchiha Obito. My hobbies are eating good food, training, having fun and making people happy. I like helping people and I dislike rude, arrogant people with a stick up their ass. I am the best of the Uchiha and mark my words, I will become Hokage!" He raised his fist in the air in some form of promise, his eyes trained to the Hokage monument a little ways ahead of them.

"Hatake Kakashi. I don't have any 'hobbies'. I don't particularly like anything, I dislike stupid people who don't follow the rules and my ambition is to be the best shinobi in the work force." His introduction was aloof and lacked any sign of emotion but that may be because of the mask.

"Ah, that's interesting. Well, I'm Namikaze Minato and I'll be your jounin guide till you are all chunnin. My hobbies are working on seals and having fun." Minato smiled at Obito. "I like boisterous people who obsess over ramen." There was a tiny blush on his cheek, not obvious but distinguishable. "I dislike being peeked at." He pouted for just a second there. "And my dream is to be Hokage among other things."

"That's great sensei! I like ramen too! We'll make a great team, well, except Mr. Broody-Follows-Rules-To-The-T-Hatake. You, Rin and me! Yeah! I'll surpass you as Hokage and Rin can be my wi… wise advisor. Wait, what are those other things?" Obito rambled all in one breath. Everyone stared at him, except Mr. BFR3TH who looked bored. "I'm excited." Obito reasoned.

"Idiot, he obviously means marrying his girlfriend." Kakashi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"What?! You have a girlfriend! Hey, it isn't obvious! How would I know he has a girlfriend?" Obito hollered at him.

"He does look like the type to have a girlfriend." Rin said, already taking on her obvious role as a mediator.

"What? You like men like him, Rin? Ouch! Hatake-with-a-stick-up-his-ass what was that for?!" Obito swiveled between Kakashi and Rin, rubbing over skin above his kidney. Rin was blushing just a bit, more at Kakashi's defense of her than Obito's question.

"Namikaze-sensei…"

"Just call me Minato-sensei." The jounin interrupted quietly though it wasn't heard. He was rather amused by his wards and could already see them working as a team.

"…mentioned liking someone boisterous who obsesses over ramen. If you paid attention and had done your research you would have known it. Besides, he is often seen at Ichiraku Ramen with the only Uzumaki in Konoha."

"Have you… have you been stalking him?" Obito stared at him, bemused. Rin did too, with her heart beating in her chest.

"I did research."

"And please tell me, Kakashi-kun, what is the basis of your research?" Minato asked gently but sternly. He hadn't noticed anyone stalking him. Especially a nine year old. That was quite troubling for his shinobi skills.

"Sources." He shrugged.

"What kind of sources?"

"All kinds."

"Would you like to give us an example, perhaps?" Minato asked, a little bit miffed.

"Boisterous people who obsess over ramen." Minato gaped at the little brat, as did Obito. Rin comforted her heart by saying over and over that the woman was Minato-sensei's girlfriend, not Kakashi's.

"So, you know sensei's girlfriend?" Rin grinned.

"She is the only Uzumaki." He shrugged as an explanation.

"Well, that's… not cool but…" Obito trailed off, not wanting to admit that it was, in fact, really cool, so instead he shifted to insulting him, "So what if she is the only Uzumaki?!" he crossed his arms and glared.

"I am the only Hatake." Kakashi said it without any emotional inflection to his tone as if stating a mere fact he had learned from a book and hadn't actually witnessed it happen.

It was silent for a while until Minato cleared his throat, secretly feeling fond of his soon-to-be-wife… er, girlfriend and bad for his student at the same time.

"So." He said to divert them from the introductions and awkward silences. "There's still a test left."

"What?!" all three of them stared at their soon-to-be-sensei… or maybe not, if they didn't pass the test.


End file.
